I'll Find You
by TheFantabulousPotterHead
Summary: Though Voldemort has been defeated, a new dark wizard rises, Blascoe. In order to find about the Order, he kidnaps a pregnant Ginny, and Harry works frantically with Ron and Hermione to bring her home, but will they be able to do it? Rated T just in case. (First FanFic) Even if you don't like the first part, read till the end please! It gets better, I promise :)
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: So guys, I'm Jo- no, actually I'm not, sorry to disappoint. Harry Potter belongs to the ever so wonderful, JK Rowling. I've only added a few characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fan fic, so a review with any tips or ideas would be much appreciated. Also, I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying my best. Hope you guys like this, I've got the story mostly planned out, but I'll keep an open mind. **

Ch. 1 Gone

"_More and More reports of the infamous Glacier group come flooding in. As of today, May 23, there have been 13 confirmed deaths, and 64 others injured. The Ministry of Magic's Auror office released a statement yesterday afternoon, stating that, 'We are working hard to stop the Glaciers, and to capture the wizard Vladimir Blascoe, who we believe to be the head wizard of this group. Please do not panic, as everything is under control."_

_ -Daily Prophet_

"Damn it! Who released that statement?" Harry shouted, throwing the paper into the wastebasket with a frustrated sigh. He looked down at the magical picture of Blascoe, his long blonde hair whipping around, and his dark eyes void of any emotions. "It's been 3 bloody months, and we haven't gotten a single lead, he's always just one step ahead of us!"

"Whoa there, mate," Ron replied from across the busy office. He rifled through the stack of reports concerning the Blascoe case and put his feet up on the small desk. "We've got the best wizards of this generation, the Order, and let's not forget, Hermione."

Sighing, Harry wearily replied, "I know, but when we defeated Voldemort all those years ago, well I don't know. I just hoped that all the bad things in this world would kind of cease to exist, you know what I mean?"

"That why you joined the Aurors then? To sit around fiddling your thumbs and drinking tea all day?"

Harry grinned, "Course not, guess we better get back to work"

_Later that Night..._

"Ginny?" Harry called out, as he opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. He had moved into the house 6 years ago, shortly before marrying Ginny. Now, with two small children quickly growing, the house felt fuller, much happier then when the Blacks had resided here. Hearing no answer from Ginny, Harry set down his cloak on the side table, and stepped into the kitchen. All that was there were three empty plates, and a stack of books precariously balanced on the edge of the table. Harry continued on, and he would have gone on to the bedrooms, where Ginny usually was at night, putting the boys to bed, had he not heard a small sound in the restroom. Tentatively, he slowly pushed the door open, wincing slowly at the loud creak it produced in protest. However, when he saw Ginny leaning over by the toilet, he leapt across the room, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay Ginny?"

He looked her over, making sure there were no visible signs of injury. Her small frame shook slightly, but from laughter, not pain.

"I'm fine Harry, I was waiting to tell you, but I'm pregnant again, I just started to show!"

This explained Ginny's early trips to the bathroom, and her sudden dislike of pumpkin juice, one of her favorite drinks. There family of four would be increasing, and even more joy would be added into his world. In that instant, Harry forgot about his troubles at work, and remembered again why he had fallen head over heels for here.

Though the road to their marriage had been filled with their share of troubles, and Harry almost losing her forever, they were together now, and that was all that mattered.

Pulling her closer to him, he rested his chin on the top of her head, and breathing in the sweet scent of her fiery red hair, he whispered, "I love you."

Things escalated quickly, but before too long, they broke apart, and slowly walked upstairs, pausing by the door of James's bedroom. Peeking in, Harry and Ginny stared lovingly at the little boy, who was the spitting image of his father, complete with his Grandma Evans's startling green eyes, but minus the famous lightning bolt scar.

Harry sighed in satisfaction, as he thought of his little family, which was growing bigger and happier every day.

"So, did you tell the others yet?"

"I'm planning to tell them tomorrow, at the Burrow, but for now, why don't we go up, and you can show me how this little incident came to be?"

Harry grinned, and pulled her into their already dark bedroom, god he loved her so much.

_The Next Evening_

As usual, the weekly family dinner made the Burrow a hectic scene. Ginny and Hermione stood talking as little James, Albus, and Hugo ran around the kitchen. Grabbing the children, they sat down at the table, bending under the sheer weight of all the food. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, like always. As usual, Angelina sat down and rolled her eyes as she tried to gain control of George and little Fred.

"Fred, sit next to me, no, not under the table! And George, I thought I told you that there were to be no pranks tonight!"

"Bu-"

"No buts." Angelina glared at her husband.

From underneath the table came a giggle.

"Mommy said butt!"

Teddy giggled along with him, poking Angelina in the butt.

Rolling her eyes, Angelina reached down and pulled Fred out.

Meanwhile, Bill, Fleur, and their children, Victoire and Louis, sat themselves at the end of the table.

"Victoire dear, do me a favor and scoot over."

Meanwhile, the ever so perfect Percy and his wife, Audrey, sat little Molly down.

"Back tall, chest out, that's right."

Seeing everyone settle down, Ginny stood up and cleared her throat. Harry rose beside her and but one hand protectively around her waist.

"We have an announcement to make." She announced.

"Aw, bloody hell," Ron interjected, "Are you going to go and join the Harpies again? It's too dangerous sis, and I won't stand for it!"

"I have no intention of rejoining the Harpies you little git!"

"Oi!" Percy chided, "Little ones in the premises."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned back to address the entire room.

"We're having another baby!"

Everyone in the room started talking at once.

"Congratulations!" Hermione called out.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner dear?" Questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!"

Harry noticed George passing a galleon to Bill and grinned. Probably one of their little bets.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blurry of food, hugging, and talking, and soon, the little ones had all been put to bed.

Around the entrance to the living room, the men stood talking.

"Been _three _bloody months, and we haven't gotten a single lead!"

"Hey, remember the Drorie incident last week? We just missed him, but he sent a decoy,"

"Exactly, all we have are a bunch of injured, or dead, people!"

"Anyways, we have an order meeting tomorrow at Grimmauld, so we can talk to the others then."

Meanwhile, the girls all sat by the fireplace, talking in low voices.

"You must be so happy about the new baby!" Squealed Audrey.

"Yes, I'm about 20 weeks, I'm barely showing." Ginny grinned.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I would love a little girl, after James and Albus. By the way, I finished that book you lent me last week, I'll go home now to grab it."

"It's no problem, I can stop by tomorrow," Hermione insisted.

Shaking her head, Ginny rose, and called out to Harry, "Harry love? I'm gonna pop on home for a minute or two, I'll be right back!"

"Hm? Sure, that's fine," Harry answered absentmindedly, quickly returning to the growing conversation of Blascoe

Ginny apparated to the doorstep, shivering from the sudden change in temperature. A cold feeling washed over her, but she shook it off, quickly stepping into the kitchen, and grabbing the think leather bound book from the top of a growing pile of books on the edge of the table.

"_Lumos._" She whispered and smiled as the dark room lit up around her.

For the first time in weeks, she sat down, letting her fatigue catch up to her. But as she sat there, she felt something, no, _someone _watching her. Slowly, a shiver traveling down her spine, and her dread growing, she turned around, finding herself face to face with the end of a wand belong to the infamous Vladimir Blascoe.

**A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger! I'll probably update once a week, probably on Monday, though if I feel like it, or get enough reviews to get motivated, I will update more quickly. Hope you enjoyed. If you saw any mistakes, please let me know **


	2. Panic

**Disclaimer: No, sorry to get your hopes up, I am not, I repeat, NOT JK Rowling. ****Never will be... I'm sorry!**

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank katherinereinig83 for reviewing, it really means a lot to me ^.^**

**I would also like to thank katherinerinig83, GinaWeasleyPotter, and Owl Warrior 9057 for putting my story on their alerts.**

**Finally, I would like to give mega thanks to katherinereinig83 again, for also putting this story as a favorite, and me as a favorite author. Yay!**

**Have fun guys, though I don't think this chapter is my best.**

Ch. 2 Panic

_The Burrow_

"Say, where's Ginny gone? She has been gone for a while now, hasn't she? Harry wondered aloud.

He stared around the room, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. The clock read 11:13 at the moment, and Harry was positive that Ginny had left long before 10:30.

Still looking around, he said to no one in particular, "I'm going to go check on Ginny, see that James and Albus won't wake up, will you?"

Not waiting for an answer, Harry stepped into the fireplace, with a fistful of floo powder, and threw it on the ground, yelling, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

Stepping out of the fireplace, and dusting himself off, he called out, "Ginny? What's taking you so long?"

Hearing no answer, he stepped into the kitchen, whispering, "Lumos."

Looking around as the light from his wand illuminated the empty kitchen, he strained his ears, hoping, begging, to hear anything that would indicate her presence.

The room gave no answers, and so Harry spoke again, "Homenum revelio," but the spell soon confirmed that Harry was indeed the only human in the house, and his panic began to grow.

Then his wandering eyes fell upon Ginny's wand, carelessly thrown beneath a chair, and beside it, a crumpled not. Slowly, hands shaking, Harry bent down, and picked up the crumpled paper from the floor. Flattening it against the smooth wooden tale, he stared in horror at the three words written on the paper.

_ "She's mine now"_

_ -Blascoe_

The panic that had been gradually building erupted, and he was suddenly moving, all through the house. Banging open doors, moving beds, closets, and yelling out.

"NO! Ginny! This isn't funny!"

His screaming gradually evolved into racking sobs that shook his body, and he crumpled to the floor, crying his heart out for the one girl he loved more then anyone else in the world.

_Later_

Harry didn't remember the next few hours, but later, when this was all over, he would be told the events by various people who had been at the burrow at the time.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace, eyes wild and red, stumbling, it was Ron that ran over and caught him, before he could hit the floor again.

"You alright mate? Where's Ginny? Didn't you go to get her?"

Wordlessly, Harry pressed the now damp and even more crumpled note into Ron's hands, and sat down, leaning against the wall, and closing his eyes.

Ron's face paled, and he looked around the room with a grave face.

"He couldn't have," he quivered.

"What's happened?" questioned Percy, the others in the room had just began to notice that something had happened. Hearing no answer from either Harry or Ron, Percy impatiently snatched the note from Ron's tightly gripped hand, and read it aloud to the room.

"She's mine now, Blascoe," He read out, his voice growing smaller and smaller.

The living room fell into a shocked silence for a few horrible moments, and then all hell broke loose. Mrs. Weasley was the first to react, knees falling to the floor, as Mr. Weasley ran forward to catch her, as she began to sob. Charlie, Bill, and Percy were already leaping into action, calling up Order members. Hermione, though still shocked, was trying to comfort Harry, but to no avail. All Harry could feel was himself being sucked into a black void of nothing.

_Later at the Order Meeting_

"Why would Blascoe do that? After all those random attacks, why take the wife of the head auror in charge of finding him?" Neville asked.

"There are two possible reasons. For information on the order, or revenge,"

Kingsley answered.

"Revenge? Harry, did you know anyone names Blascoe before this?"

"No," Harry whispered, "I don't think so,"

He was still reeling from Ginny's disappearance.

"I have a question," Hermione suddenly said.

"A question? Hermione Granger has a question?" George poked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione asked the room, "How did Blascoe get into

Grimmauld in the first place? It's supposed to be one of the most secure

places in the wizarding world. Only Harry, Ron, or I could have told him

about the place,"

The others in the room pondered the question.

"Could he have heard one of us, somehow?"

"No, that's impossible, but do you think he's been, I don't know."

"Do you think he knows that this is the headquarters?"

"We need to find her, now!" He suddenly shouted.

The others in the burrow exchanged worried glances.

"Harry," Hermione started, "You know better then anyone that we hardly know anything about Blascoe, so please be patient, we are all going to do our best, we love Ginny too."

Harry only shook his head dejectedly, oblivious to the surrounding world.

_Ginny's POV_

She woke bound and gagged, and immediately, she struggled against her binds, but to no avail, after all, Blascoe was a wizard. As her eyes adjusted to the gloomy dark of the damp room, she saw that she was alone, for now. It seemed to be that she was in a dungeon of some sort. She cringed, remembering Harry's stories of his time in the Malfoy's dungeons. She quickly dismissed the thought though. The Malfoys had been one of the first to turn against You-Know-Who and had helped to track many rouge death eaters. Sighing, she twisted her hands together, wondering why Blascoe had captured her, it wasn't anything like the raids he had usually conducted. At least she had complete faith in Harry, and she knew that he would do everything to find her, and reunite her with her little boys.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and her snapped up, squinting as a ribbon of light sliced through the room, and over her face.

"Well, well, well," Blascoe sneered, "Lookee who we have here, Potters girl,"

Ginny only glared back at him in defiance. His hair now a dirty blonde, it had been cut much shorter, though his eyes still remained as two black holes, sucking all human emotion from the air around him.

"Now we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the hard way,"

Blascoe chuckled at his pathetic attempt of a joke.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and though her fear was growing, she refused to let Blascoe see her weakness.

"Now up we go," he crooned, using his wand to float Ginny through the door and into a long hallway.

Still pointing his wand at her, and walking down the hallway, decorated with the heads of former house elves, he cupped her face with his hand, noting when she flinched.

"Such a shame," he sighed, while loosening her binds, "Such a shame to let a pretty face like yours go to waste,"

Now moving into a room that seemed to serve as a meeting place of some sort, he asked her. "Now, where is the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix?" He sat her down on a cold metal chair at the head of a table.

Inside, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. Men, evil or good, could be completely clueless. Apparently, Blascoe (the idiot) hadn't figured out that her home, 12 Grimmauld, was also the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix.

"If you're not smart enough to know, I'm not going to tell you," She shot at him.

"I'll guess we'll just see about that, won't we?"

He wouldn't, Ginny thought, not with the baby, though he doesn't know about that. Her thoughts were cut off with a loud scream.

"CRUCIO!"

Ginny felt her body convulse under the pain. She heard the metal chair fall to the side, kicked out from under her. A thousand knives pierced her flesh, twisting deeper and deeper, and though she tried not to, her screams of agony filled the air. The only thing that kept her going was the baby, her little boys, and Harry.

**A/N: Yeah, not the best chapter, but today is my little sister's birthday (turning 1), so I didn't revise too much. I'll probably have a new chapter up Friday or Saturday. Please review if you have any thoughts or ideas. Thanks!**


	3. New Leads

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for the bad guy that I made up. That all belongs to JKR**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. One of my ideas for this chapter, and the next, are from a story I read called ****Heroes Again****. You guys should really check that. She's also writing another story right now that's really fun, anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Ch.3 New Leads

_Ginny's POV_

Body aching, she struggled to sit up, and when she finally did, it took all her willpower not to lie back down on to that cold, concrete floor. After a week of constant torture, she had (sadly) grown used to the daily routine. One of Blasocoe's goons would come for her in the mornings, where just one week ago, she had been lying in a warm bed, cuddled against Harry. Harry was sure to rescue her soon, wasn't he? Though he was already too late.

"Where's Harry been hiding?"

"Who else is in your Order?"

"What would destroy Harry the most?"

Ginny had begun to doubt that she had been captured just for information about the Order. However, the seemingly endless torture hardly left room for any complex thoughts.

Now she readied herself for the upcoming day, but with much less effort then she had the day before.

_The Day Before_

"Let's make things interesting today, shall we?" Blascoe roared, "Take off her clothes!"

A roar of approval went up throughout the room, and Ginny blushed deeply. They wouldn't do this to her, would they? They did.

The men jumped onto her from all sides, and she could feel herself being more and more violated as the seconds past, suddenly, she felt everyone moving off of her, and felt her body alone on the cold floor.

"Aw bloody hell, she's bleeding!"

_Bleeding? But she couldn't be! The bab- NO! The baby!_

Sobbing quietly she didn't dare look around at the others in the room.

"Aw, is the little lady crying? I'm sure this is the most action you've had in a while,"

This only cause Ginny to cry harder, and she was grateful when they all left, muttering about bad timing, and not fully enjoying themselves. Those evil, evil bloody arses.

_Harry, please hurry!_

_Harry's POV_

"Where's Mummy, Daddy?" Albus asked his father, his large eyes searching Harry's face for an answer.

"Yeah, how come Mum hasn't been home? I miss her!" James whined, trotting into the bright kitchen, while rubbing his tired eyes.

Calling on all his inner strength, Harry stopped the flow of tears threatening to flow over his face, but Harry knew that he mustn't upset the children. They only thought that their mother had gone to visit an old friend who had unexpectedly gotten the flu and had no one to take care of them. Hurriedly pushing two plates of fresh fruit in front of the boys, he raced up to the bedroom, collapsing onto Ginny's side of the bed. He could still smell her sweet and savory scent, and he buried his face into the blankets.

"Harry? You up there?" A voice sliced through his thoughts.

That would be Hermione, come to take care of James and Albus while Harry attended an Auror meeting with Ron. Rubbing his eyes hurriedly with the sleeve of his sweater, hoping his eyes weren't too red, he opened the door, and walked downstairs, greeting Hermione with a smile and hug, and rubbing Rose and Hugo's heads.

"How are you guys?"

"The better question," Hermione countered, "is how are _you_?"

"I'm fine really,"

Hermione gave a small push to Rose, who scurried into the kitchen, with Hugo tagging along behind.

Turning back to Harry, Hermione stared at him, "Sure you are," she said with just a hint of sarcasm, "Look, I'll take care of James and Albus so just go along, all right? Just focus on finding Ginny,"

Feeling tears form at the mention of her name, Harry only nodded a goodbye and then practically ran to the fireplace in the kitchen, stopping only to kiss James and Albus goodbye. Stepping out of the green flames at the other side, in the Ministry of Magic.

Wizards and witches, dressed in typical wizarding clothing, scurried to and fro, but seeing Harry's face, a few stopped to give him a sympathetic smile, or a pat on the back. Ginny, being the brother of one member or the Golden Trio, and the wife of another member, had been made quiet famous. It also helped that she had played professional Quidditch for a few years on the Holyhead Harpies, and now wrote some correspondent for the sports section of _The Prophet_. Her disappearance had made the front cover, and nearly everyone knew about her being gone now.

Harry kept walking toward the lifts, stopping in the middle of the large room, in front of the water fountain. The old statue of muggles holding up a throne had long been replaced with one of him, Ron, and Hermione, with Dumbledore standing behind the Golden Trio, wands raised toward the sky.

"Quiet a sight, eh Harry?" Ron stood beside him now, and was admiring himself in the stonework, "Never get tired of seeing this, I'll tell you that,"

Chuckling, Harry dragged him away from the statue, and toward the lifts, heading down to the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley greeted the pair of them into the office, trying to gain attention from the rest of the aurors.

"Settle down, Potter's here!"

"You all right there mate?" Someone in the back of the room called out. (Again? Seriously?)

"All right, all right, here's what we've got so far,"

_Blascoe's POV_

The pure hatred that Blascoe felt for Potter filled the now empty room with an uneasy tension. If Potter had never come along, who knows where he would be now? He could have become Dark Lord's right hand man, like Snape had been, without becoming a traitor. Since he had been born, he had lived for one purpose only, to serve the Dark Lord. Though his parents were not very high in rank, he knew that they were one of the Dark Lord's most devoted followers, even more so then Bellatrix.

Then on that fateful day, when the Dark Lord had been defeated, his parents, being the faithful people they were, had stepped forward to kill the Potter boy, once and for all. But the curse had rebounded, killing his parents instead. Blascoe had hidden in the shadows, watching Potter walk into a large crowd of people, all yelling and crying with joy. He vowed to himself that he would get revenge on Potter, even if it were the last thing that he did.

_Harry's POV_

"Harry, now at least we know why he's doing this,"

"Yeah, his parents were one of the Death Eaters that died that day,"

"But, we're still not close to knowing where he is though! And where Ginny is!" He practically roared. "And the baby, we need to hurry..."

Just a mere seven day ago, Harry had been holding Ginny in his arms, with a new baby on the way, and now, Ginny was in the hands of that madmen, being forced to do who knows what.

"Look," Ron interjected, "Why don't we visit Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy? Why would he do that?"

"He could know something,"

"But I don't think that Malfoy's going to join another group. He's married now, and he has a son,"

"I know, but we might as well, right?"

Harry stood up then, grabbing his cloak. "Alright then, let's go visit Malfoy,"

Words: 1198

**A/N: I was planning to update this chapter last night but as I was typing it I fell asleep. It was like 2 in to morning, so, yeah... Sorry for the wait. I think that I will have a new chapter up Wednesday, so look out for that :)**


	4. Two-Faced Git

**Disclaimer: Turns out wishing on wishing star doesn't guarantee for the wish to come true :( Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting this story! I'm glad that you all like it. This chapter originally had four parts, but I have to go meet a friend soon, so I only wrote the first part, I'll try to have Ch. 5 up today though, as a sorry gift. Hope you like this chapter!**

Ch. 4: Two-Faced Git

The trio walked through the perfectly manicured lawn of Malfoy Manor. The short green grass glistened in the afternoon sun, and the pure white peacocks that the Malfoys were so proud of strutted around, without a single care in the world.

Sighing, Harry raised his right hand, and knocked on the solid mahogany door, of the Manor. Even the door screamed "RICH! RICH PEOPLE HERE!" with its elaborate carvings and gold edges. After a minute or so of waiting in idle silence, and just as Harry was about to give up and suggest they blast the door open, it swung forward. Harry looked up, expecting to see the ever so cool Draco Malfoy, but instead his eyes met empty air. Confused, Harry took one step backward, and Hermione nudged his side with her ever-present sharp elbow. Looking down, Harry saw a miniature Draco, about four years old, but already had the signature Malfoy 'I'm so much better then you' posture.

"How may I help you?" Mini Draco inquired.

"Um, is your, uh, father here?" Harry was surprised at the forwardness and matureness of the child, but let it pass.

"He will be with you in a moment, please step in and make yourself comfortable in the sitting room," Mini Draco stepped back, letting the three into the Manor, and gesturing with his hands to a large and decorated room. Harry took a step into the room, and sat down in a large leather chair in front of a coffee table. Ron and Hermione chose to sit together on a leather couch. Mini Draco left the room, and the three were immersed in silenced.

Harry was the first to break it. "So what exactly should we ask him?"

"First of all, if he's working for Blascoe," Hermione clearly stated.

"Well obviously, but who knows if he'll even tell the truth though?" Ron said, "He's never been truthful before,"

"Well..."

"Yes Harry?"

"We could always slip him a bit of... Veritaserum..."

"Harry! That's illegal!" Hermione shouted in an outrage.

"It's a joke Hermione, I'm not serious,"

"I should hope so," Draco drawled out, having silently entered the room a few seconds before.

Startled, the three turned to where his voice had come from. By the door was Draco Malfoy dressed in a pale blue, crisp, clean shirt and a black cloak. He looked as if he had no care in the world.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Malfoy questioned.

Standing up, Harry walked over so that he stood before Malfoy and crossed his arms.

"We would like to ask you a few things about Blascoe,"

"Blascoe? Why would I be working for that twit?"

"Well, we know that Blascoe has been recruiting some old Death Eaters, at least the ones that are still at large,"

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, I decided that it was high time that the Malfoy name be associated with good, not evil. Also, I've learned that I should take care of others to-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

With that sound, Malfoy turned even whiter then he usually was, and stood frozen, stopping mid-sentence. Suddenly, he was all over the place, yelling out as he ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione into a small room, which looked a bit like a bunker. He had a scared look on his face, and he was muttering some more safety enchantments on the Manor. Suddenly, a tall blonde woman came to the doorway, holding the hand of Mini Draco.

"Who's that at the door dear?"

"Astoria! Love! Take Scorpius and go upstairs! Take out your wand, and don't come out until I say it's safe!"

All three guests had a confused look on their faces. Who on earth could be at the door that made Malfoy hide his wife and child? And why were they in a small room, they should be outside, helping Malfoy in case a fight broke out.

The cool voice of Malfoy drifted though the wall. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've told you before, you have three days to make a decision," To their surprise it was the rough and scratchy voice of none other then Goyle, Malfoy's former minion.

"And I have already informed you, I have no desire to join any more silly groups. We all saw what happened to the Dark Lord,"

"Well, you could always just stay home, but..."

"But what?" Malfoy asked with a frustrated sigh.

"It would be a real shame if, let's say something were to happen to your wife and son."

Goyle, who had been one of Malfoy's closest companions, was now threatening the life of his family! Hermione let out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding, and Ron put a comforting hand on her back.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Friday, remember,"

With that, they heard someone stomp out of the sitting room, and a loud bang as the door shut. Carefully, Harry slid aside the painting that connected the small bunker like room to the sitting room, and they tumbled out, right onto the feet of Malfoy, and for once, he looked defeated. Ron was the first to break the pregnant silence.

"You should go work for him,"

"Are you insane?!" Screeched both Hermione and Malfoy.

"No, not like that, he would be a spy for us, like Snape was," Ron clarified.

"No way," Malfoy objected, crossing his arms once more against his chest, "Why would I risk my life for you nimrods?"

"Because Goyle just threatened to harm your wife and son! We can offer protection, a safe house for them, and you know that!" Harry shouted.

"You could, but I don't want to work for that git, I could just go into hiding. Maybe go to Astoria's mother's house,"

"You still wouldn't be safe, you know how Ginny was taking?!" Harry was beginning to get a bit agitated, "He broke into my house! And it's supposed to be one of the safest placed there is!"

"I don't see how that makes me want to accept your help,"

Hermione stepped forward now, wringing her hands together, "Draco, please, with your help we could finally find out where Blascoe is, rescue Ginny, and putting an end to this madness!"

Malfoy was silent, and when he finally spoke, it was in a whisper.

"You swear to protect them? No matter what happens? You will keep them safe, won't you?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and answered him, "Of course, all we need to know is where he's hiding and then you can run or hide, whatever you want,"

"Well I'm glad that's over," Harry stated, moving over to the door, and grabbing the hands of Ron and Hermione, pulling them along beside him. Malfoy only stood there, not even nodding a goodbye, and so the three found their way to the door, apparating away back to the Burrow when they were outside of his gates.

Now, Malfoy slowly walked over to his writing desk, pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He wrote slowly and clearly, and soon, there was one line of writing.

_What you have ordered has been done_

He rolled up the parchment, and tied it to the leg of his jet black owl, whispering, "To Blascoe, hurry,"

Words: 1223

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm in a hurry, and I wanted to get this up before I went out so I didn't revise either O.o Sorry! Please review, it would mean so much to me, or you can PM me :)**


	5. The Muggle Contraption

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry I couldn't upload this yesterday. *****Dodges rotten eggs***** Hope you enjoy this chapter though it's mostly filler I guess. Read the A/N at the end though. There's something important.**

Ch. 5: The Muggle Contraption

_Ginny's POV_

"I've been thinking, doing this to you isn't enough, I have to have more,"

Ginny didn't reply, her strength was long gone, and she lay down on the cold floor. Her skin had become as pale as the moon, and her face was sharp now, thin from exhaustion and hunger. Her eyes were bruised and hollow, and she no longer felt too much of anything. She hardly even listen to the idiot anymore, there really wasn't much point, was there? The baby was gone, Harry was nowhere to be seen, and she knew that she could die any day now. Of course, she still harbored a bit of hope, for James and Albus, and of course Harry, but to her, the chances of seeing them were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

"We need to make Harry feel some more pain. He has no idea how you're doing, and we wouldn't want to keep you from him, would we?"

Now Blascoe stood, coming closer and closer to where Ginny lay.

"But I don't want to lose you just yet, so I've decided something,"

Still, Ginny lay silent, not moving.

"Now, I have been doing some research, and I have found a muggle contraption that should do just the trick,"

Blascoe reached into a pocket in his cloak, and pulled out a _ **(Just wait one sec guys)**

"Time to have a little fun dear,"

_Harry's POV_

His desk at the office was small, but still had room for the infinite amount of paperwork that seemed to come through this line of work. He had a reserved a corner of his desk for some photos. One was of Harry and Sirius, the summer before he had been killed. They both looked so carefree and happy to be in each other's presences. Sirius was messing up Harry's already untamable hair, while he tried to squirm out of his godfather's grip. Beside that was the photo of the original Order of Phoenix. Lilly and James looked happy to be a part of a good cause, and Frank and Alice in this picture were standing together, each with a sad and knowledgeable look in their eyes, as if they both knew what would become of them in a few short weeks. And beside that was a picture that Hermione had taken of Harry, Ginny, and James at the hospital, only hours after he had been born. Though Ginny looked tired, and her hair had been a sweaty mess, she looked more beautiful then Harry thought was possible. Looking at her picture only brought longing and desires to have her safe in his arms again. Tears started forming in the creases of his eyes again, and looking around self consciously, he wiped his eyes. They were all working as hard as possible to bring her home, and now, they had Malfoy working on the inside as a spy now.

"Harry? We got a new clue, found it laying around in the lift, but it's addressed to you, and we looked at it, but we can't figure out what it is. Since you grew up with muggles, well, maybe you know." Ron finished lamely.

Taking the package in his hand, Harry opened it, noting that the brown paper looked like something anyone could get from the post office. Inside was a CD case, and a single white CD.

"I've already tried to se if it's a weapon, or something that could explode or anything like that," Ron told Harry, as he took the CD out.

"No, no, it's a CD." Harry waved his hands, throwing away any theories on the CD

"A what?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"A CD, it's a muggle thing. If you put it in a computer or something we can either hear or see whatever has been burned onto here."

"Wha?" Ron's utter look of bafflement would have made Harry laugh if this had been any other situation.

Sighing, Harry signaled for two junior Aurors to come over. Go down to that muggle electronic store right outside Kings Cross Station and get a computer that's able to play CDs. The look on the two young faces told him that both were probably pure blood and had no idea what he was talking about. Grabbing a piece of parchment that happened to be flying by, he scribbled some words down and shoved it into their hands, signaling them to hurry.

"So why would muggles use this to see pictures? Don't they have their own photos?"

"Usually it's for videos."

"What's a video?"

"It's like a continuous moving picture,"

"So it doesn't stop and repeat?"

"Well it could bu-"

Just then the two junior Aurors hurried in, levitating a new computer in front of them.

"Call in someone from Muggle Studies to come into my office and set this up,"

Nodding, the two dispersed and soon, there was a brand new computer sitting in front of the two.

"Er, Ron, if you don't mind,"

"Understood, call me in when you're done, all right?" Ron could understand that Harry wanted to be alone right now. Walking out, he closed the door, and heard Harry mutter, "_Muffliato_," behind him.

Turning his attention to the screen, Harry carefully inserted the CD into the computer, and clicked open a pop-up, which immediately filled the screen with black. After just a second, the video started. The black lightened, until Harry could see Blascoe, sitting in a metal chair.

"Hello Potter, I just wanted to show you how you're wife is doing,"

Harry's eyes burned with rage as he saw Blascoe sitting there, his mood no milder then if he had been asking about the weather **(Trying to throw in the part where Dumbledore asks how long he has to live)**. How dare that imbecile take Ginny, and hurt her. Now Blascoe stood, and took hold of the camera, causing the world on the screen to become blurry and unfocused. When it finally did focus, all harry could see was a large pile of what looked like rags. But as he stared closer, he could see the limp red hair, the tiny frame of her body, and the spatter of freckles on her face. It was his Ginny! Now he let the tears fall freely from his face, and he could just see the strange looks he was getting from people passing his office in the corner of his eye. She looked so broken, so hurt, and Harry wished with all his being that he could reach through the screen and wrap his arms around her. Then the video shook, as if the camera was being passed to someone else, and Blascoe came back into view.

"Don't you have anything to say to your little savior girl? I'm sure he would be happy to listen,"

Ginny didn't move, and it scared Harry to see her like that, it wasn't too late, was it? It couldn't be. At that moment, he saw a quick flash, and Blascoe had his wand out. What was he doing? He wouldn-

"CRUCIO"

Suddenly Ginny's body seemed to leap off the ground as it began to convulse. Her back arched and facing up, Harry could see the amount of pain etched into her gaunt face, and she screamed. She screamed as if her heart was being torn out, and Harry screamed with her. He was supposed to be there! He should be the one in pain, not her, and the baby!

"NOOOOO!"

The scream that escaped him drew in Ron, and Harry slammed his fist into the computer, causing the monitor to go black, and Ron was beside him, asking him so many questions, but Harry could only sob and sob. Everyone in the Auror department was staring now, but he didn't care, it was his fault that Ginny was in such pain, and he had to make it right! The only sound now was Harry's cries for Ginny, and Ron was hurriedly trying to pull him into a room, to calm him down.

"Oi! Nothing to see here! Get back to work before I report the lot of you,"

People suddenly scurried around, hastily pulling out papers and pens, and looking straight ahead.

But for Harry, the only thing he heard or saw was Ginny screaming, and he felt himself breaking down, knowing that there was nothing that he could do for her.

Words: 1408

**A/N: So I wrote it so that the baby was lost back in chapter 2 I think. Sorry if that was not clear, but I could actually bring it back, though that would cause the end to change just a bit. Leave a review of what you want, but either way, I plan to finish on a mostly happy note! Also, with school starting in a few days, I will be updating once a week on Friday, unless I have the next chapter written and I feel like it. Once again, thanks for reading, and leave a review ;)**


	6. Just Read This

**Disclaimer: All rights go to me, that's right *****Hears pounding on door*****. Uh, one sec. Right, so that was the police, turns out this is what they call stealing or something, so, JK Rowling, yeah...**

**A/N: I know I said Friday but I can't resist. So here it is. This is kind of a more boring chapter, but don't worry the next, or the chapter after that has a big surprise, after that, I'm not sure what I will do. If I choose option A, you'll probably be like, oh okay, that was cool. Option B will probably be like GET HER AND KILL HER NOW! So I'm not sure yet, but leave a review :) They're like drugs.**

Ch. 6: Just a Filler

_Harry's POV_

"You saw, didn't you?" Harry had been becoming more and more unwired as the days went by. Most days, he was alone at Grimmauld, since Mrs. Weasley would have most likely taken James and Albus to the Burrow. The longer he went without her, the worse he became.

"I did, and she's my sister you know, I don't like it either." By now comforting Harry had become second nature for Ron. As he talked, he moved around, dusting the shelves, and making breakfast.

"But we have to find her!"

"Patience, remember, we have Malfoy with us now, yeah?"

"He needs to hurry! Tell him!"

"If we rush, Blascoe may suspect something, and it'll be back to square one." Now Ron was putting together Harry's briefcase, which he threw to him, and Harry caught it with a grunt.

"Watch out, and isn't there anything else that we can do? Nothing at all?"

"Well, we have that video he sent us, now Harry, control your emo- Oi! That was a very expensive plate! Anyways, we could somehow find a way to trace that I guess. I'll send it over to Scrow, he's working for the Muggle police." With a flick of his wand, Ron cleared the glass fragments, and started to make his way to the fireplace.

"All right, but I don't think we can trace just the CD, that git better hurry up and find out the location."

Nodding, Ron pulled Harry over, and the two stepped into the Ministry.

_Ginny's POV_

As the days dragged on, Ginny thought more and more of the past. They offered her the smallest sliver of relief, and she could go into these alternate worlds once in a while to relieve her pain.

_The dark corridor had been long forgotten and emptied, once a bustling place, it had been closed off after a nasty boggart infestation, and had never been reopened after. However, it now found itself suddenly in the presence of two young people, looking only for a private place where they would not be caught. The boy with his wild dark hair was pulling on the wrist of a girl with long, fiery red hair. They seemed to be having the time of their lives, and while out of breath, still had enough air to have a few laughs. Pinning her against one wall of the corridor, he leaned in, closing the few empty inches between them. She relaxed under his touch, yielding to him. Their kiss was passionate and filled with desire and longing. They didn't get to do this often, and they would make it count. Her hands ran through his hair and he pressed himself even harder into her. A moan escaped her lips, and only fueled the growing fire between them. Suddenly a voice rang out, "You two! What do you think you're doing here?!" Giggling furiously, the girl pushed off the boy, and the two disappeared, leaving the corridor empty once more._

"_I can't do this Harry, I can't, I already ha-"_

"_Don't, don't say his name, we can work it out,"_

"_I'm sorry," the girl said sadly, "I can't"_

_She left, leaving him in despair._

_The backyard of the Burrow was full once more, and this was a joyous occasion. The crowd settled as the bride stepped out, in a beautiful strapless gown of the purest white. Her radiant smile lit up the entire world (Or so it seemed to the groom) and as she made her way down the aisle, clutching the arm of her father, the guests murmured in appreciation of her beauty. At the end of the aisle, she let go, kissing her father lightly on the cheek, before making her way over to stand next to the groom. He smiled down on her, and she knew that she had made the right choice._

_The three of them sat around the fire, encased in its warm flames, enjoying each others company. The little boy had already fallen asleep, leaning into his mother's arms. She stroked his hair lovingly, wondering how she had been so lucky to have such a great life. Harry scooted closer, wrapping his arms around both of them, so that her head was now a convenient chin rest for him. They sat like that for a long time, as a family._

These little moments let her forget the present, and sometimes, that was exactly what she needed to do.

_Draco's POV_

Walking through the old wizarding village made Draco self conscious, as if the entire world was peering through their windows at him. Pulling his cloak in tighter with his left hand, and pulling out his wand with his right, he tucked in his head, walking into the growing wind, finally stopping in front of an old house. It looked as if it had been abandoned long ago, but Draco knew better. He slipped through the door and into the warm sitting room. There was only one metal chair, which Draco thought was useless, but of course he didn't say anything.

"I did what you asked, what more do you need?"

"I have been thinking," Blascoe drawled, choosing to ignore Draco's question, "and I haven't had enough fun yet, don't you think so?"

Draco chose to remain silent, and Blascoe continued.

"It doesn't matter if I die, because the whole reason for this is to make Potter feel pain beyond his wildest dreams, and I think seeing Weasley die in person would do the trick, yes?"

Though Draco had never felt too kindly about the Weasleys (They were blood traitors after all) he did feel just an ounce of sympathy for the girl now. Since meeting Astoria and having Scorpius, he had learned that love had no boundaries, and family was everything.

"Now, I want you to go and tell them that you have risen high in rank, and..."

"... he's hiding in Godric's Hollow, at your old house." Malfoy finished.

Words: 997

**A/N: ... I know, not my best. Watch out for Friday! Yeah...**


	7. Building Up (To the big shocker)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. I know, I'm disappointed too :(**

**A/N: I"M SORRY! Okay, I know I said Friday but I got busy, procrastinated, and I didn't really know what to do. Read first, I'll say the rest later.**

Ch. 7: Building Up

_Draco's POV_

"Have you done what I asked?" Blascoe paced the room, circling around Draco like a vulture on a carcass.

"Yes..." Draco whispered, cringing slightly as Blascoe leaned toward him. He didn't really want to do this, he truly didn't. Draco could still remember that day in Hogwarts, the cursed fire running rampage through the room, and Harry swooping in to save him. If it weren't for Harry, he would be dead right now, living without Astoria or Scorpius. After meeting Astoria, Draco had realized that there were things worth living and dying for, and once Scorpius had come into the picture, Draco had firmly decided never to get involved in any illegal activity for the remainder of his life. The only reason he had to do this now, faking loyalty to Blascoe was because of Astoria and Scorpius. He knew that they would hurt his family, and that was the last thing in the world that he wanted.

"Good, good, now I need you to go back to those imbeciles and report back to me when you know the plan." Grinning, Blascoe turned to look at the figure slumped on the ground.

Draco turned his head toward it, looking around the room for the first time since arriving at the house. To his utter surprise and horror, he saw that the figure was Ginny, though she looked much thinner and fragile now. He closed his eyes, trying to hide his feelings of remorse and regret.

_Harry's POV_

"Look Ron, Draco said that he's in Godric's Hollow. Did you hear me? Godric's Hollow! Where my parents died!"

"I heard mate, I heard, so what are we going to do about it, huh? Should we call in the team?"

"Right away, call in the entire office, and the Order, but leave someone at the Burrow to take care of the little ones, like Andromea,"

"Okay, meet at the office in an hour? I'll call the others in the office, you take care of Order members,"

"Just hurry okay? We're so close to getting Ginny back now,"

"Alright, just don't mess this up now,"

Harry grabbed a roll of parchment and a new quill off his desk, where Hermione had taken up shop as an out-of-the-office office. Hurriedly, he scrawled out a couple messages for Neville, Luna, Hannah, Kingsley, and the Weasley family.

_We've found Ginny, meet at the ministry in exactly one hour to regroup._

_Harry_

_One Hour Later_

Though the Auror office was usually full and busy, with the added members of the Order, it was bursting to the seams. Harry paced the room, waiting for the last people to straggle in, before gathering everyone's attention. He could almost feel Ginny in his arms, after so long, she would finally be safe.

"Everyone! Quiet please! Malfoy here has helped us in determining Ginny's location, which is Godric's Hollow."

Now a soft murmur spread throughout the room. Most everyone knew that the place had a special meaning to Harry. He had lost his parent there, and now, it could be the place that he lost his new family.

"We need to divide into three groups. One group will surround the location, and clear the area of any other people. Hannah, Lavender, Neville, and Presley's team will take care of that. Apparate into Godric's Hollow's apparition point and start right away, and try putting up some anti-apparation wards on the building if possible,"

At this, a group of about 15 people got up, grabbing their cloaks and wands, and headed out to apparate away.

"Right, now we are going to have two separate teams go into the building at separate times. I will lead the first group in from the front of the building. I'll have my team, Finnegan, and Thomas. I'll also be taking Malfoy, since he's the only one who really knows the inside. This group will have about 15 people, so we'll be okay. Now, Ron will lead another group with Scallop's team and Hermione in from the back. Blast a hole if you have to, but just find a way to get in. We need to disable the Glaciers, and most importantly, get Blascoe and find Ginny. Everyone got that? We'll all meet at Godric's in exactly 5 minutes,"

Harry watched the swirl of cloaks and flesh, as everyone prepared for the upcoming battle. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but nothing worth having ever was, was it? Quickly, he stood up to, and walked out the door. But before he could get far, Dean stopped him.

"Uh, Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm really okay now, and I want her to be safe too," Dean stood a bit awkwardly, shifting his weight from his right to left foot.

Admittedly, it was still a bit awkward for Harry to talk to Dean, "Yeah, I understand, and I am still a bit sorry,"

They stood there for a minute before they both cleared their throats and walked over to the apparation point. Soon, they were both in Godric's Hollow and Harry left to take care of business.

"Alright, Neville, what's the report?"

Neville hurried over, followed closely by Hannah who considered it her job to make sure her husband never fumbled or messed up.

"Well, we've determined that there are about 30 people in there, including Ginny, so we have a bit of an upper hand, since they don't know we're here yet. Hannah managed to put up an anti-apparation ward a couple minutes ago, so they won't be able to escape. Looks like the front door is what you'll have to use, and the back has a small garden, so another team can enter from there," Neville really had grown up since Hogwarts. He was stronger and more confident now. Working at Hogwarts seemed to have grown his confidence.

"Great, can you go tell Ron about the back? I need to just take a quick look around, scout the area," Neville nodded and hurried off.

_Draco's POV_

Draco stole away from the busy group, and took out a quill. It had been modified so that it looked like it wrote nothing, but the writing appeared on a special sheet of paper that happened to be in the possession of Blascoe at the moment.

_We are here, they are gathering now, going to break in_

_Malfoy_

_Blascoe's POV_

He grinned, crumbling the parchment in his hands, and walked downstairs to the dungeons, where the prisoner was.

"Get up sweetie, you're little Potter is coming to watch you die! You wouldn't want to miss it, would you?"

She didn't move, which was just as well, as a fighting prisoner was a bit harder to handle.

_Ginny's POV_

"Get up sweetie, you're little Potter is coming to watch you die!"

The harsh voice of Blascoe cut through the darkness, and she awoke, ready for another day of pain when, wait, Potter? Harry? Harry was coming! She would be safe! But she didn't move, she couldn't, not without screaming in pain, and if Harry was really there, she wanted to be strong again. Soon, Harry, James, and Albus would be with her. Though the baby was gone, and with that another stab of pain went through her body, she would be with Harry again. _He found me. He really did find me..._

_Harry's POV_

"Everyone ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Words: 1227

**A/N: Okay, so I was going to keep writing till the fight, but I decided that I don't want to, so there. This chapter does suck, but I'm preparing for the biggest shock in this story. I think you'll all hate me by the end. Keep reading and review! :)**


	8. The Fudge?

**Disclaimer: Finders keepers, losers weepers apparently doesn't work in this case... **

**A/N: Sorry for the day late update! But after school yesterday I went to the ice rink till 6:30 (Best part of my week ****). Then we had guests over till around 11, and after that I kind of fell asleep... Yeah okay, worst excuses ever. Anyways, the chapter itself may not be the greatest, but I think you will enjoy this. (By the way, the title is my kid friendly version of the F word) Also, I did change my name to TheFantabulousPotterHead just because I wanted to.**

Ch. 8 The Fudge?

Last Time

"_Everyone ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!"_

oOo

Neville's team closed in around the perimeter silently. All members had their wands out and were still murmuring numerous spells around the boundary of the building. They reached deep into their brains, remembering everything that they had learned from training a couple years ago. Soon, the perimeter was more secure then ever before, and when they were sure that no one would be able to escape out, or apparate in to the building, Neville signaled Harry and Ron to move forward with their own teams into the building.

Ron led his team toward the back garden, where they would make their entry while Harry led his team through the front. They quietly removed the gates and fences bordering the garden, and made their way to the back door, which was of coursed locked by magic. Looking around at his team, Ron saw the repetitive nods of multiple heads, and taking a deep breath, Ron pointed his wand toward the lock on the door, throwing away any caution at remaining silent, he shouted, "REDUCTO!"

At the same time, Harry stood in front of the front door, his team gathered around him, poised and ready to attack. Everyone had their wands out and pointed toward the building, waiting for Ron and Harry to make a move, and to penetrate the building. Just as they were getting just the slightest bit impatient, they heard a blast, and they rushed forward, disabling the door quickly, and rushed into the building.

However, while they were expecting an unsuspecting group of dark wizards, lounging around waiting for their next order, they were met with a wall of wizards, wands out and evil grins on their faces. They had apparently known exactly when Harry would come for Ginny. Startled, Harry and Ron's group hesitated, exchanging furious glares and glances with each other, but only for a moment, and soon, spells were flying all over the place and the battle was on. Though everyone was wondering if there was a traitor among them, and who it was, they fought on, knowing that at that second, the important thing was winning the battle.

"STUPEFY!" A spell came barreling toward Harry as soon as the battle started, but luckily, Hermione stepped in, casting a quick protective charm around them. Nodding his thanks, Harry hurried on, starting to look around.

The building looked like a regular home, with carpets and pictures on the walls, which made Harry think that this house had been taken by force. Now, they were all in a large dining area, but the long table that had once sat in the middle of the room now sat broken and in pieces all along the wall.

"CONFRINGO!" A shout was heard above the clamor, and suddenly, an entire wall was on fire. Screams erupted as a few people, mainly Lavender, Cormac, and Sebastian, hurriedly tried to kill the fire. Yelling out a word of advice at controlling the fire, Harry continued looking around, starting to fight individual people, and easily defeating most of them. They joined the growing pile of bodies on the floor.

"REDUCTO!" Another blast caused a group of wizards, both bad and good to fly off in different directions, though none seemed to get too hurt. They all quickly shook it off, but the Aurors were just a split second faster and they quickly had the dark wizards bound and gagged in a pile.

"DEPRIMO!" A powerful wind swept through the room, making Harry's eyes water, but still he moved forward. He was so close, he knew that Ginny was right there; he just had to find her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He disarmed several people as he went, earning a couple grateful looks from his team, and deadly glares and snarls form others.

"CRUCIO!" A dark wizard aimed one spell at Hannah, and Harry saw Neville go into a dive, pulling her to safety. He had really grown since graduating from Hogwarts. Even though he was a professor now, he was still hardworking, and seemed to have remembered a lot from their DA days.

Meanwhile, Dean and Seamus were fighting a group of three wizards, but they seemed to be doing well. They had always been good friends at school, and working as Aurors now, they made a daunting team.

"EXPULSO!" A blast shook the building now, and a wave of cold air seeped into the building. Another wall had gone down, and the room was a room no longer. Harry looked around now, still battling several other people, but keeping his eye out for Blascoe. His main opponent was nowhere in sight, and it seemed as if he may have been hiding, just like Voldemort had once done. Harry sighed, why on earth did the masterminds of evil forces always hide out during battles he wondered. It wasn't as if they weren't capable enough to fight, though Harry hated to admit so, even alone in his thoughts. As his eyes searched the building, he noticed a high concentration of fighting right by a stairwell going underground. That must be the way to Blascoe and Ginny!

"RON! Help me with this!" Harry shouted pointing toward the stairs. Ron gave a quick nod of understanding after glancing at the area, and moved to try and thin out the group. Some others got the idea and began to help him out. Harry soon had half the people he worked with with him and they began to work with a single mind.

At least no one was aiming to kill yet, though he knew it might not be long before things took a turn for the worse. He saw several dark wizards escape downstairs and cursed under his breathe. The more people down there, the worse the situation would be. Then Hermione appeared beside him, and she shoved something into his hands before going back to the battle. Curiously, Harry stared down at his hands and in them he saw his invisibility cloak. Hermione must have swiped it from his room before coming to Godric's Hollow. He grinned because once again, Hermione had come to his rescue.

He pulled the cloak over his head and looked around one last time. He trusted everyone to take care of the problems upstairs but right now, he needed to go and find Ginny as quickly as possible. He turned towards the stairs and stared down into the darkness. And as he put his foot down on the first step going down, getting closer and closer to her, he heard her. Or more specifically, he heard her gut-wrenching scream.

oOo

The scream fueled his adrenaline even further, and now he bound down the stairs knocking out any obstacles with sheer force. Panting, he found himself now at the end of a hallway, and he stared at the thick wooden door that blocked his way. "_Alohomora_," It almost came out in a scream, but not quiet. The door creaked open and he stepped inside quietly searching arou-there! He saw Ginny curled up on the cold ground at the far end of the room. She looked thin and tired, and her normally gorgeous red hair was now limp and dirty, spread around on the ground. She was hugging herself tightly, and that was the only reason Harry thought that she was still alive. He rushed forward, trying to close the gap between them.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Potter here," At the sound of the cruel laugh, Harry spun around, finding that Blascoe had appeared a mere five feet from Ginny's unmoving form, "We've been having so much fun, and I am truly so honored that you could join us here today,"

"What did you do to her?" Harry spat, a new rage filling up inside of him.

"Why, we were merely passing time, weren't we sweetie?" Blascoe said the last remark toward Ginny, "But really, I am very glad you joined us today. You see, I've been saving the best act for last."

Harry shook his head, taking a step forward. "No, the only act that will be done today is the act of arresting you,"

"But dear Potter, wouldn't you like to see a live performance? It would be the grand finale, for after this, we couldn't ever have another act." Blascoe had a sly grin on his face, and he took a step backwards, as if revealing a grand object, "And wouldn't you like to know how I was so ready for you? It was Malfoy you know, he was such a great help,"

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Harry bit back a thousand curses and instead took one more step forward, "It doesn't matter, I'm here now, and I'm taking Ginny back with me,"

"I am extremely sorry my boy, but I'm afraid that that can't happen today," And quicker then quick, he flicked out his wand, pointed it toward Ginny, gave Harry an evil grin, and before Harry could do more then stare, he shouted,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Words: 1509

**A/N: Ahahaha! Yeah I know, I don't know either. Like I seriously have no idea what to do now... Please review and leave your thoughts! Also, I'm writing a new story that's like a bit of a prequel to this about how Harry and Ginny got married. It's in the works. I'll have it out after I finish this story, and speaking of finishing, I think there are only about two chapters left. Sorry about the extremely long author notes.**


	9. My Brain Works for Once

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill. All rights go to me :)**

**Or not, you know, whatever floats your boat.**

**A/N: Read first, a long author note awaits you at the bottom. Sorry for the shortness though.**

Ch. 9 My Brain Works For Once

Last Time

"_I am extremely sorry my boy, but I'm afraid that that can't happen today," And quicker then quick, he flicked out his wand, pointed it toward Ginny, gave Harry an evil grin, and before Harry could do more then stare, he shouted,_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

oOo

_Harry's POV_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A brilliant flash of light leaped from the tip of Blascoe's wand, and the room was immediately lit up by the green light that emanated from the tip of his wand. Harry could feel his body jump up like a reflex toward Ginny, fly through the air, and land on the cold hard ground just a few centimeters in front of her. A sharp acute pain went through his right shoulder blade, but pain meant life, and life for Harry meant no life for Ginny. Harry? Alive? That couldn't be. No one in the whole world could be quiet so unlucky. Because if he was alive, that would mean- no. He couldn't think like that. She had to be alive, she just had to. Ginny being dead was like his parents being alive. It could never happen. Not in a million years. He clenched his eyes for a few moments, before gingerly propping himself up with his left arm. Haltingly, painfully, he swiveled himself around to face Ginny. Her crumbled form caused an aching in his heart, and now, the tears poured freely from his eyes. He couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. Everything he had been holding back for the past few weeks came pouring out now, and he could do nothing about it. Just like he had done nothing to save her. Above him, he could still hear the ongoing sounds of battle, but it seemed two worlds away. He gathered her into his arms and his tears wet the top of her head. He rocked his body, allowing himself a painful glance at her face. Never again would he find someone so beautiful, so kind, and so understanding. Her pale face looked peaceful now, far away from all the pain, and now he caressed her soft face, cupping her cheek with his left hand, and resting her head in his right elbow. As his hands touched her face, her eyes fluttered and he stared into her soft hazel eyes. Wait. Harry felt his chest tighten as Ginny opened her eyes, and he stared back at her. How was this possible? The killing curse had reached her, hadn't it? Now his tears started again. Somewhere, there was a god, and he had granted Harry his one wish in life! Ginny hadn't died! Blascoe had been pointing right at her! Blascoe! Speaking of, he wasn't anywhere around them! After a few pointed seconds, he broke the gaze to look behind him, where Blascoe was standing, no, where Blascoe was laying crumbled on the floor. Now his eyes found Blascoe's outstretched hand, where his wand still rested. But something was wrong. The wand pointed in the wrong direction! Could this have really happened? Had Blascoe really killed himself by accident?

"Harry?" A soft whisper broke his thoughts and he stared back at his wife, "Is that really you?" Ginny's eyes roamed his face, questioning her state of mind.

"Yeah Ginny, it's me," Harry murmured, "I found you, and Blascoe's gone. We'll be okay now, trust me. I'll take you back home, and we'll have the new baby, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again!" Harry was crying again by now, and he had Ginny clutched and pressed into him, and he could feel Ginny also choking back sobs.

"But Harry, we can't" Her voice was tight as she answered him.

"Ginny, of course we can, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, but we can go now, you _and_ the baby are safe!" Harry was now trying to reassure her. She needed to understand, their entire family was safe now. Ginny and the new baby, they were all going home.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny cried softly, "But the baby won't come with us, it can't, not anymore!"

Words: 690

**A/N: After having a major civil war in my sorry excuse of a brain for the better part of six hours, I finally reached a conclusion. I'm not really a serious person, so I was like "Why not, it's stupid, but it works," So essentially in his hurry, Blascoe kind of pointed his wand out the wrong way, and killed himself. Yes, I know. Very unlikely, but you guys all requested a happy ending, so I granted it. And yes I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it will be. At least Ginny's alive? No? Anyways, a new update will be up by Friday, and that will be the last. Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Also we've reached 1900 views! Yay!**

**Also my writing wasn't that great, but it's a school night and school makes me dumber.**


	10. 2 Years Later

**Disclaimer: No tengo el derecho para Harry Potter. (My Spanish sucks so no hate)**

**A/N: Uh, so this is like super duper late, but I like suddenly lost interest in this story... But anyhow here is the last chapter (And apologies for the last suck chapter, I have no idea what I was thinking). Also I put out a new story if you want to check that out, it would mean a lot. And after my shameless self promotion, here you go.**

_2 Years Later_

Harry and Ginny sat squished together on the hard and narrow hospital bed, staring at the pink bundle resting in the crook of Harry's arm. The baby yawned, stretching her mouth wide open and squeezing her tiny eyes shut. Harry reached down with one finger, caressing her soft, smooth, and pink skin.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered, still staring at the little baby in his arms.

"She has your eyes," Ginny answered softly, as the baby opened her eyes, revealing her sparkling emerald green irises.

"And she has your hair," Harry replied, tugging a lock of silky smooth red/auburn hair.

"We did it Harry, after all that time, we did it," Ginny sighed now, leaning into Harry and closing her eyes.

Harry leaned over and with one finger he swept a few strands of hair out of her face, and moved so that he had his free arm wrapped around her. "We did, didn't we? That bastard didn't stop us,"

Eyes still closed, Ginny made a clucking sound, "Language Harry, the baby's here,"

"Yeah sorry,"

After Blascoe's surprising but fortunate death, Harry had rushed Ginny to St. Mungos for a full checkup. They had given her a clean bill of health, apart from a few bruises, which Harry found unbelievable. The next few months had been plagued with nightmares, Harry having to shake awake Ginny most nights. He had always held her in his strong arms, listening to her sobs, and holding her while she shook and shivered through the darkest hours of the night.

James and Albus often wondered at why their mother looked so scared and frail after a short vacation visiting a friend, but Harry couldn't find it in him to explain to them what really happened. Three months after the rescue, the Potter family had moved to the Potter Manor, the key to which Harry found in a corner of his giant vault. It was more airy, and safe, and Ginny started to relax the tiniest bit after moving there. There was no big difference, but just enough so that Harry could see that their future would not be clouded in worry and fear forever.

Then exactly ten months after that, they had agreed to try one last time. They would never forget the baby that they had almost had, but they didn't want to live in sadness either. Three months later they were granted the wish and now, they sat together, staring at the little bundle of joy in their arms.

All was well.

For now, but now was all that really mattered.

**A/N: And we are at the end! Presto! Thanks to everyone for all your support. All the favorites, follows, and reviews meant so much to me and every one of those put a smile on my face. If you guys would be interested, I could post one final chapter for an alternate ending after the Avada Kedavra business. Anyways, THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
